Slice of Life
Oh my god I LOVED this Episode so much, so of course im making a re-make of it! Anyway I will be starting it soon but ahh just ahh Also This will all be done with either relatively new OCs of mine or ones that I rarely use Characters * Laddy (Cranky) * Riley (Matilda) * Igloo (Derpy) * Eagle (Soviet Fare) * Wess (Dr. Whoves) * Twister (Jeff Letrotski) * Guinivere (Octavia) * Doodlebug (Apple Bloom) * Angel (Swettie Belle) * Balloon (Anythist Star) * Thunder (Rainbow Dash) * Paint (Lilly Valley) * Sapphire (Roseluck) * Bluebell (Daisy) * Barbra (Bon Bon) * Lady (Lyra) * Katie (Lotuous Blossom) * Alaska (Stephen Magnet) * Winter (Vinyl Scratch) * Coco (Gummy) * Kodiak (shining armor) * Hally (Princess Cadence) * Chase (Princess Luna) * Fletcher (Princess Celestia) * Ryder (Mayor Mare) * Killer (Bulk Bicepts) * Koho (Twilight Sparkle) Transcrip *Shows a scrapbook with pictures of Riley and Laddy* Laddy: *walks in closing the door* i’ll never understand the pups in this town! Everywhere I went they were all gussied up and looking at me funny! Asking me if I was ‘nervous’ Riley: Did they forget the wedding is tomorrow? Laddy: No, I guess they're just as excited for us to be married as I am Riley: Well they're going to feel awfully silly when they realize they've got the wrong date *she looks down at the scrapbook that she just put the invitation in and gasped* the Invitations are WRONG! This says the wedding is Today!! Laddy: But I got such a good deal on them! Riley: Every Pup has the invitations, even the mayor is Rsvp'd Laddy: I told you we should have eloped! Riley: Oh dear, the flowers, he caterer, the musicians we have too move it all too today! Laddy: What!! Riley: *she runs out the door* Wheres my wedding planner!! Laddy: *growls to himself* *Over at Igloos house* Laddy: You told me you could do it for half the price! And you sent out invitations with the wrong date! Igloo: *laughs nervously setting a plate of cookies on the table* Cookie? *Theme Song* Igloo: I really messed up on those invitations, I feel so awful Wess Eagle: Hmpf! Perhaps that explains why I never got mine! Igloo: I told Laddy I could get them done cheaper but that meant hiring some pup with NO experience using a printing press, oh I wish their was a way I could go back in time and fix all this Wess: Hmm *they show up at Wess how* Wess: Going back in time is, Old thinking my friend, I have been working on a cutting edge theory making time come, After years of extensive research I nearly had it cracked..turns out there's a simple spell for it..who knew Igloo: *messing with Plasma Ball* Wess: But! Their are so many things that Magic can't explain, where science and mathematics are the REAL magic! Igloo: Like these! Their pretty! Wess: Oh yes, My flameless fireworks, could never quite figure out how to get them too ignite Igloo: How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway? Wess: I have been studying since my whole life, After a particularly traumatic experience as a pup I have been looking for ways to make sense of the world around us! So why did we come here again? Igloo: Yeah...Oh *facepaws* Because I accidentally sent out the wrong invitations for Laddy and Riley's wedding Wess: Great Scot! I completely forgot! I still need to get my suit tailored! *he grabs his suit running off* *Shows him Running towards Davyns cottage and Knocks on the door* Wess: Davyn! Davyn! *he pushes on the door in frustration when Winter walks by wearing her headphones* Winter: *listening to her music* Wess: *running up behind her* Please! You've got too help me! I lost track of time unbelievably and forgot the wedding was this afternoon! *he continues talking as Winter watches him through her glasses* Wess: Can you help me? Winter: *nods* Wess: Alright! Lead the way! *follows her* *they show up at the bowling alley* Wess: Uh, Why have you brought me here, Davyn would never set paw in *looks over and sees Twister walking with Smoky and Astropup* Wess: Great Scot! They've got style *he nudges Winter before she leaves and then walks up to them* Gentle Pups! I'm facing...certain calamity and I couldn't help but notice you're remarkable fashion sense could I get the name of you're incredible taylor? Twister: yeah man, his name is ‘Me’ Wess: Me? Whats an unfortunate name? Twister: Like No man, I manufacture all my own garments we all do Wess: You've got too help me, I need this suit tailored its an emergency! Twister: Sorry man were just about to start the finals Wess: what is this word you keep using, Man? Twister: I dunno man, but Guess what! Our fourth didn't show up so if you roll with us well alter your suit for you Wess: Im sorry gentle pups but I will not bowl, the splits the spares! Their are simply too many variables! Twister: Variables!? What are you talking about man, just throw the ball straight! Wess: Hold on! Strait? *he thinks about it* I guess I will try you're ‘strait’ Technique, It might just be crazy enough to work! *Back outside the bowling alley there's a group of pups waiting* Guinevere: Do we know what they're all about? Angel: The way their huddled up its either a friendship problem or a monster attack! Guinevere: Monster!? Oh how am I supposed to practice for the wedding with a monster in Adventure Bay! Doodlebug: Maybe it's just a friendship problem and it will all be cleared up in an half an hour or so? Guinevere: *groans* I hope so Riley: Wheres Confetii! I need my wedding planner! *suddenly there's a large cloud of smoke and a large ghost like figure appeared* Riley: On my wedding day! *runs over too balloon* You! *points at Balloon* Balloon: Me? Riley: I need to move an entire wedding from tomorrow, too today! Balloon: But nopup has ever asked me to plan something since Confetii showed up Riley: So you'll do it? Balloon: I would love too, I used to be the best party planner in adventure bay Wess: *walking by* What am I gonna do *she gasps seeing Railey and Balloon running* Rilley! I feel so bad about the invitation is their anything I can do too.. Riley: FlOWERS!!! Paint: You want matildas arrangements, Today!! *Paint, Sapphire and Bluebell fall on the ground* Sapphire: This is Awful! Bluebell: The Horror! The Horror! Igloo: So, theres no way you can do it? Paint: We don't even have Riley's flowers in yet! Much less arranged! This is a disaster! Igloo: okay, Thanks anyway *walks away sad* *suddenly the smoke monster passes them* Paint: *gasps* look girls! there's a broken stem on the daisies! *they fall down again* *In the ballroom* Barbra: I have to admit, when Riley said she needed to place ready by today I was a little nervous Lady: With you by my side I knew we could get it done in time Barbra: There's nothing like a best friend is their Lady: Anything's possible when you know some pup as well as we know each other! *There's a Roar* Barbra: What was that? Lady: there's some Monster attacking Adventure bay again Barbra: What is it this time, creature from the everfree forest? Lady: its some kinda Smoke Pup! *laughs* Barbra: Did you say Smoke Pup! It found Me! Lady: What are you talking about Barbra? Barbra: My name isn't Barbra, its special agent Peyton Wild, I work for a super secret agency in Foggy Bottom, at least I did till a Smoke Pup went missing from the lake a few years back Lady: What, are you talking about? Barbra: When it escaped we needed to shudder the entire agency, every last shred of evidence was destroyed! The Mayor demated complete deniability! Lady: What? Barbra; it was me who captured the Smoke pup, I had to go deep cover here in adventure bay and assume the name Barbra, I never thought it would be able to track me, but now it has! Lady: Are you saying our friendship was based on a lie! Barbra: I had too keep it a secret for your own good! Lady: What about the Lunches, the long talks the benches we sat on none of that was real? Barbra: It was all real, you're my very best friend Lady *they hug* Now I need to go find a crown to blend into! *she jumps out the window landing and backing up into a crowd of pups* Lady: Fine, but were going to talk about this later! *Shows Laddy yelling at a Jeweler* Laddy: I need my ring today, no matter what the cost! as long as it doesn't cost any extra *Pans back to the Bowling Alley* Twister: The 7 10 split, harshest of the harsh, But if you pick this up we win the whole shebang! Wess: *she holds the ball tip toeing too the lane when the door Swings open* Igloo: Wess! I finally figured out how I can help, your flameless fireworks look just like flowers! Ill use them for the wedding! Wess: Great Scot! Wait! *he runs after her while his ball knocks down one pin* Twister, Smoky and Astropup: Awww Wess: Wait Igloo! The flameless Fireworks are extremely volatile, without knowing what the trigger is they could go off at any moment! My word is that a smoke pup? *at the spa* Riley: Their are so many things i'm forgetting, I hope Laddy remembers to tell the musicians! Oh Oh! I will Never get my Fur done in time! Katie: You must relax my dear, we once did a pup's fur during the ceremony! Alaska: Oh its true its true, they really are the best, Riley I must say I already feel like family *he places her paw on hers shaking it* Riley: You do? Alaska: Of Course! Im Alaska, Laddy’s best Fox Riley: You're Alaska? Alaska: Oh Typical Laddy, to leave out small details like the fact that i'm, you know, a Fox Riley: you're Alaska? Alaska: I have known Laddy for ever! Hasn't he ever told you about the time he saved me from Flash freeze lake? Riley: Im sorry, I guess I assumed you were a pup and I had no idea you had been on so many adventures together! Alaska: Oh honey, you don't know the half of it but let me tell you something, for all that we had been through all that he cared about was finding you Riley: Really? Alaska: That and a baldness cure! Riley: He is the sweetest thing, all the stress I put him through, all the stress I put myself through all that matters is that we're together, it isnt the Wedding that matters it's the marriage! Alaska: Oh my goodness gracious, if you believe that I have got a bridge to sell you, all these pups dressing up in uncomfortable clothes, traveling long distances and sitting through a long ceremony you think they care about the marriage!? No no no honey the wedding it everything! *Over and Guinevere and Winters house* Winter: *walks inside* Guinevere: *playing her cello* Ugg all these wedding songs are so..standard Winter: *grabs a bottle of milk drinking it before running over other Dj-Stand* Guinevere: *continues playing when she looks over at Winter who's adding in some of her own sounds* Winter: *continues using bits of bass and her recorded sounds* Guinevere: *glares at her* Thanks, but I don't think thats appropriate for a wedding *continues playing* Winter: *syncs her music with Guinevere's and starts adding more appropriate sounds* Guinevere: *gasps* Now thats more like it! *They continue playing Winter adding more and more dubstep like music into the song* Guinevere: STOP! Im going to be late for the wedding! *They both jump onto Winters portable DJ-Stand taking it through town picking up all the other ponies along the way* Coco: *molalouging* what is life, is it nothing more that the search for a pup tag, and what is a pup tag, is it nothing more than an endless reminder that we are all only one smoke pup attack away from oblivion and what of the helpless chocolate truffle, tag forever blank destined too and existence swim down the river of life to an unknowable destiny? *They land at the park in their chairs, the cake in the perfect spot, Winter and Guinevere landing too where they can play their music* Guinevere: Something like that might work! Fletcher: what do you mean you left it on the counter! Chase: I thought you were bringing it! Fletcher: This is just wonderful! Alaska: *walks in and sets a gift on the table* Chase: I handled the gift for Hally and Kodiaks wedding, you were supposed to do this one! Fletcher: Well we can't come empty pawed can we! Kodiak: *crying* Hally: It's okay, He always cries at weddings Kodiak: *continues crying* Hally: Usually its not till the wedding starts! Igloo: These flameless fireworks look even better than flowers *laughs to herself* Barbra: *opens the door* Our friends have done it! They defeated the Smoke Pup! *the crown cheers* Barbra: Hey Lady: Hello Barbra: *walks up too Lady* You didn't mention to anyone our conversation earlier about my *whispers* Secret Identity?! Lady: No I did not! and you're not the only one with a secret you know, you know those secret, imported treats you were saving for a special occasions, I cooked them up and ate them! *she laughs* It's kinda thrilling to reveal your deepest darkest secrets! Barbra: That's what best friends are for *hugs Lady* Fletcher: Next time you can just bring your own gift and I’ll bring mine! Chase: Fine! Wess: *runs up and Igloo walks out the door* My suit has vanished and this was the only thing left in my closet, how do I look? Igloo: *hugs him* Like a million Bits! Wess: Great Scot! Look at the time, we better get inside Allons-y Igloo: *follows him inside* Ryder: Well is everyone here? Igloo: *closes door on Koho, Thunder, Vixie, Davyn, Peaches and Confetii* All set Ryder! Ryder: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in mare-trimony. As I look around this room, I can only imagine how uncomfortable Laddy must be. *The crowd Laughs* Laddy: ohh Ryder: But I also see so many pups from all parts of life, brought together by love. Laddy searched all across this great land of ours to find Riley, and no matter what obstacles kept them apart, love would finally bring them together, just as it has brought all of us together now. It's remarkable to me how a story like Laddys's search for Riley could fill this room with such a unique collection of pups! It makes you realize that everypup is the star of their own story. And it's not just the main characters in our stories that make life so rich! It's everypup – those who play big parts and those who play small. If it weren't for everypup in this room and many more who couldn't be here today, Laddy and Riley's lives wouldn't be as full and vibrant as they are. Alaska: *climbs on Killers head* Killer: *squeks* Ryder: And so, in front of all these loved ones... Laddy, do you take this pup to be your lawfully wedded wife? Laddy: You bet I do! Ryder: And do you, Riley, take this pup to be your lawfully wedded husband? Riley: *Starts tearing up* I do! Ryder: Then I'm proud to say, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! *Riley and Laddy Kiss and the Flameless Fireworks go off illuminating the room* Wess: Of Course *he lifts up Paint* They need love too ignite!! How could I have missed it! Koho: You know something, We are so lucky to live in this town. I love you all! *Pulls them into a hug* Thunder: Ow! That's where the bugbear bit me! Koho: Sorry! Gallery Yes, Im planning on drawling a bunch of the scenes from it If you want to Sudgest a scene for me to draw, or draw a scene yourself if it uses your OC feel free to